I Will Not Bow
by Takhrenixe
Summary: The greatest hero has fallen into his own personal hell. And he is determined that the world fall with him.


_Every time there's an extra double space, it symbolizes a change of scene._

_All copyrighted characters (Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, Shadow, Tails, Cream, Cheese, Rouge, Big, the Chaotix, Helen) belong to SEGA.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

This planet doesn't deserve to live.

There is nothing here but death, evil, filth, and sin. I've seen it all, and it's sickening.

So I give myself a job: to fix it. And the only way to fix something so far gone as this, is to destroy it, level it, obliterate everything and start again. So, that's what I'll do.

Oh, hey, did I mention I used to be a hero? Yeah.

Not too much fun. 'Course, I didn't know until a few days ago. When she died.  
What the hell am I saying? She didn't die. She was murdered. Killed, sabotaged, annihilated, take your pick. The word I use is 'betrayed'. By me.  
I told her I wouldn't let her be hurt, _promised_ her, and I turn around and she's dead. It took two seconds, and there she was in a heap with a bullethole in the side of her head.

Huh. Some hero I am, right?

_**Now the dark begins to rise**_

_**Save your breath, it's far from over**_

_**Leave the lost and dead behind**_

_**Now's your chance to run for cover**_

I can still smell Robotnik's blood in the air; hear the screams as I took his gun and shot him with it. Once for every time he'd ever tried to hurt her.  
And then about a thousand more for the one damned time he'd succeeded.

He looked like swiss cheese. A huge, red, screaming hunk of swiss cheese. I left him there, shrieking like a banshee.

Good thing he chose the most isolated spot on Earth for his HQ. He was pretty loud.

The rest of my 'family' just sort of . . . is avoiding me. Cowards. Like I'd ever hurt them . . .

See, back on Mobius, before we ever landed on this Chaosforsaken rock, everyone got along great. Everyone was content and happy. The filth of the new planet seeped into their hearts, planting doubts, misgivings, fears, Chaos _knows_ what else. All the people here nothing but worthless vessels spilling over with bad examples.

They tainted my friends. And that's another of the reasons why they all have to _die_.

_**I don't want to change the world**_

_**I just want to leave it colder**_

_**Light the fuse and burn it all**_

_**Take the path that leads to nowhere**_

It might take a while, though. Eight billion people live in this hell they call Earth. Picking them off one by one, even at _my _speed, is going to be, well, not easy. A bit of a challenge, really.

But if it were easy, it wouldn't be fun . . . would it?

Doesn't matter. Killing's not supposed to be fun. Not unless you're out for vengeance.

Gee, what a wonderful coincidence.

I bet you're gonna call 'the guys in white' aren't you? "Officer, come quickly; Sonic the Hedgehog's gone mad!"

. . . Trust me. I'd put myself in the loony bin if I didn't have a job to do. And if anyone tries it themselves before that job is taken care of, they're going to wish they'd killed themselves quickly. Very, very quickly.

It's also gonna be messy. That much you can be sure of. Eight billion humans' blood won't exactly just disappear, you know. Eventually it'll go stale, dry up, and blow away, but until then the ground will be soaked, the rivers and seas will run red, and the lifeblood of the dead will rain upon the living, reminding of their inevitable and sooncoming erradication.

Wow. I sound like an Edgar Allen Poe knockoff. How lame.

_**I will not bow**_

_**I will not break**_

_**I will shut the world away**_

_**I will not fall**_

_**I will not fade**_

_**I will take your breath away**_

I wasn't always like this. A couple of days in a state of total emotional shutdown can make just about anyone (including me) think they've endured it their whole life, but I wasn't always.

I guess it started, well, a couple of days ago. Like I said earlier, I promised Amy I'd protect her from harm, from everything that could have hurt her.  
If I'd known how hard it would be to keep that promise, my eyes would have constantly been trained on her and her surroundings, and all instant and painful manner of death to any worthless, rusted-out bucket of bolts that got in my way. But it turned out I couldn't. And when I saw, too damned late to do anything, there she was collapsed against the wall, flooding the corridor with her dead blood.

In a way, I died right then, moreso than she did. Amy's suffering ended almost instantly, thank Chaos, while mine continued through each and every single second from the point I saw her die, freezing me from the inside out, ripping me apart until I was nothing but a shadow, a mist.

Even now, as my hands are drenched with fresh, glistening red from the latest casualty, I don't feel like I'm really there. I don't _feel_ at all. Oh well.

One more gone. 7,506,489,132 to go.

Yeah. I count. What the hell else is there to do? Extreme boredom does that to you.

Maybe I'll let a couple of them live. Like that girl in the wheelchair, Helen. Maybe. She'll eventually die anyway, and plus she's just a kid.

What? You thought I would just plow through them all without a glance? Yeah, I'm heartless, but not _that_ heartless.

Besides her and _maybe_ a couple others though . . . I'm not making any promises.

_**Watch the end through dying eyes**_

_**Now the dark is taking over**_

_**Show me where forever dies**_

_**Take the fall and run to heaven**_

At first, Shadow and Knuckles tried to stop me. Spouted all manner of meaningless bullshit about the humans.

'It's in their nature to sin,' they said.

'The only human that ever did you wrong was Eggman, why does everyone else have to pay for it?', they said.

'Amy wouldn't want you doing this,' they said.

That last one almost made me falter. Almost made me stop and think. Almost. Not quite.

Then they really tried to stop me. Quickly learned not to, though. Can't chase someone with a broken ankle, can you? No, you need bedrest. Lie still for a couple of weeks. Don't move around too much. Feel better, now!

Absolutely nothing and nobody will change my mind. Except Amy of course. But she's dead, ten feet underground (and I mean that exactly; she always did love being precise, so I took a few hours the night before I buried her to make it just right), quills perfectly framing her pale face, brilliant jade eyes never to open again.

I'd say the odds of it happening are 7,506,489,132 to zero--no, wait, make that 131.

_**I'll survive paranoid**_

_**I have lost the will to change**_

_**And I'm a proud cold-blooded fake**_

_**I will shut the world away**_

When there isn't one human left on this planet, I'm going to burn it to cinders until it's nothing but a cloud of ashes floating listlessly through space, eventually to be incinerated by the sun. Only then will I be satisfied.

And then, I'm going to take Shadow, Tails, Cream, Cheese, Knuckles, Rouge, Big, and the Chaotix and we're all going home where we belong.

Happily ever after, right? Of course it is.

. . . Right?

After all, the only way to fix something so far gone as this is to destroy it, level it, obliterate everything and and start again.

But this time I'll just level it. To hell with starting again.

I know what you're thinking: I sound alot like Robotnik. Yeah, I do. So what?

I always told the idiot I would make a better villain anyway.

_**END**_

_Behold the repercussions of trying to write FanFiction at approximately 2 am. If it is under- or overdone, please blame my internal clock that seems so Chaos-damned insistent on synchronizing itself with Tokyo, Japan. Thank you.  
Also, I don't think this is very good. It was hard to translate it from perfectly coordinated mental pictures into text.__  
(Forgot to mention: This entire thing came from a vivid (perhaps a bit **too** vivid) dream that I in fact just woke up from. It was exceedingly disturbing, to put it bluntly, and though I enjoyed having it and in turn writing the above, I hope not dream like that again.  
Signing off for now,  
-Takhrenixe_


End file.
